


Werewolves and Fairy Kisses

by theomnisquid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott...Scotty...bro..broski.” Stiles tries to get Scott’s attention because fuck you, he is not going into the haunted woods by himself. And ok, he may be planning to trip Scott and leave him behind for the wolves to eat should they run across a pack of one. But that is why Scott is the better person in this relationship. Scott, of course ignores him. Stiles pouts and resignedly makes his way off into the woods.</p><p>“Bastard. I’ll remember this when a ghost or wolf eats me. I’ll come haunt your ass. There will be no more hook ups for you. No siree. Ghost Stiles will be all up in your business. Keeping you from doing the dirty.” Stiles mutters to himself as he trudges his way away from the noise of the party and the sense of safety the glow of the fire gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves and Fairy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesymb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesymb/gifts).



> This was written for the Spoopy Halloween fic exchange. "The prompt was 1st meeting, Derek is wolfed out and Stiles thinks it's a Halloween costume. They spend the fic together, Werewolves are REAL revelation for Stiles. Kiss at the end? (or more?)" They also wanted a werewolf reveal and requested no child death. A "death" is included but as it is non-graphic and the monster of the week, I'm assuming they won't mind. 
> 
> I hope that they like this fic and that it doesn't disappoint!

“This is a great party, isn’t it Scotty?” Stiles shouts over the staticky speakers playing some sort of garbled pop song. “Real classy. Out in the woods, a bonfire and shitty music over shitty speakers. Real great.” 

Scott doesn’t answer him and when Stiles looks over, he can see that is best friend is busy exploring the cave of wonders that is the mouth of some girl dressed like a genie.

“Disgusting.” He snorts into his red solo cup that is orange and not actually red because it is Halloween and shit. He scuffs his toe into the dirt and seriously considers throwing himself unto the crackling logs of the bonfire. Burning to death would be far more fun than this party. And ok, he was the one who had dragged Scott out to this party. 

“C’mon Scott! A Halloween party on Halloween! Out in the woods! The same woods that are supposedly haunted! They found a dead body there once! How cool is that?”

He had even picked out their costumes for them! 

_“Stiles! I don’t want to go to the party as the wolfman! The mask is lame and it smells funny!” Scott had whined at him._

_“Scott, bro! No you’ll look totally rad. And werewolves are like the next big thing! Forget about vampires, hairy beast are it! Plus I might even maybe kinda want to make out with you in that mask. So hot.”_

_“... What are you going to be then?”_

_“Little red riding hoodie!”_

_“You’re just going to wear a fucking red hoodie!?”_

_“All the better for you to see me and be able to ravish me in!”_

_“I hate you.”_

Stiles looks over to where Scott is still fully engaged in making out with the genie girl. His wolf mask pushed to the top of his head.

“See, told you werewolves were hot.” Stiles says into his not red but orange solo cup as he swallows the last mouthful of his beer. “Still disgusting though. Never knew you used that much tongue Scott.”

He throws his empty cup on the bonfire, jumping slightly when the fire momentarily flairs a bit brighter. He has to pee. Like really pee. He peers out into the darkness that is the woods beyond the flames. It is really dark and possibly haunted. They did find that dead body there once years ago. At the very least it is teeming with wolves. And he doesn’t really want to end up in the belly of the Big Bad Wolf, even if he is dress like a poor man’s Little Red Riding Hood.

 _ **“There are no wolves in California, Stiles!” His dad has told him on numerous occasions.**_ But would never explain then what the hell all that howling was coming from. He stares into the dark and forces himself not to do the pee-pee dance.

“Scott...Scotty...bro..broski.” Stiles tries to get Scott’s attention because fuck you, he is not going into the haunted woods by himself. And ok, he may be planning to trip Scott and leave him behind for the wolves to eat should they run across a pack of one. But that is why Scott is the better person in this relationship. Scott, of course ignores him. Stiles pouts and resignedly makes his way off into the woods.

“Bastard. I’ll remember this when a ghost or wolf eats me. I’ll come haunt your ass. There will be no more hook ups for you. No siree. Ghost Stiles will be all up in your business. Keeping you from doing the dirty.” Stiles mutters to himself as he trudges his way away from the noise of the party and the sense of safety the glow of the fire gave him.

He finds a tree that he thinks is a respectable distance away. One that is near enough that he can still hear the yells and whoops from the drunken high schoolers partying. But far enough away that no one is just going to stumble upon him peeing.

“This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!” he sings loudly and obnoxiously as he pisses against the trunk of the tree because even with the possibility of ghosts and wolves and maybe even ghost wolves, he is slightly drunk and always obnoxious. he is singing loud enough that he doesn’t hear the snapping of fallen branches as someone steps up behind him

‘In this town, we call home, hmmm hmm hmm...this is HALLOWEEN!” He continues in a mix of off key singing and humming as he finishes pissing and tucks himself back into his pants.

“Holy fucking Jesus!” He screeches and falls back against the pissed upon tree, clutching his chest. “Wow dude! Pervert much? How long have you been watching me pee?” He hisses out angrily thinking to himself about how his tree was apparently not far enough away from the party after all. The person in question doesn’t answer at first, just stands there scowling for a minute or two.

“You’re on my property.” The dude growls out finally and steps closer to Stiles.

“Whoa dude, personal space!” Stiles exclaims and puts his hands up to stop the stranger from coming closer. “And this is Hale property. I don’t know who you think you are. And I am allowed to be here. I’m attending a party thrown by Cora Hale. Of the Hales that own this property. Not some guy in a werewolf costume who thinks he can just claim anything. This isn’t the Gold Rush anymore you can’t just claim jump.”

“Cora wouldn’t throw any parties tonight!” The stranger cuts off Stiles rambling and grabs Stiles by the hands yanking him hard closer to him. “ She wouldn’t dare. Not this soon after the Hunter’s Moon. She knows better...she knows that…” Yep..the stranger was definitely taking a deep breath into Stiles neck.

“D...De...Der...Derek?!” Stiles croaks out. His mind reeling as he realizes that the guy currently necking him necking him is none other than Derek Hale. Super hot Derek Hale who graduated two years ago and was-no- still is super hot. Derek hale who may have once or a few times been the focus of Stiles happy times. You know, when Lydia didn’t feature in them.

Derek steps back from him and gives Stiles a look that screams “Who the fuck did you think I was?”

“Listen dude. I didn’t recognize you. You’re halloween makeup is really good. Way better than that wolf man mask I got for Scott. Real professional looking. Where did you get it?” Stiles rambles again.

“You need to go.” Derek’s reply is curt as he turns away from Stiles and begins to stalk towards the party.

“Yeah go back to the party.” Stiles bites out angrily and stomps behind him.

“No!” Derek spins around to face Stiles again, grabbing him roughly by the bicep and shoving him backwards. Stiles stumbles and lands hard on his ass, staring mouth agape up at Derek. For a moment something flickers over Derek’s face. A look like he wants to apologize. Instead, he turns back and walks away, pace brisker than before.

“Just go home Stiles!” Derek shouts as he starts to run towards the flickering of the bonfire from the party.

And ok, Stiles would totally be in awe of the fact that Derek hale, actual real Derek Hale knew his name. But he was sitting on the cold and slightly damp ground in the woods. After Derek had shoved him there and not in the sexy I am going to rip your clothes off with my teeth sorta way. No Derek had pushed him down like some sort of schoolyard bully and wow rude.

Stiles stands up, brushes the seat of his pants off and sets his jaw into a hardline. With a small determined nod, he takes off with rage brewing just under his skin. He is a Stilinski and dammit! Stilinskis do not stand being pushed around.

‘What the fuck Derek! You can’t just go around pushing people down. Seriously what the fuuuuuuck?” Stiles rants as comes to a stop just a step behind Derek. His eyes rake over the party. Everyone is standing frozen as if someone had just hit pause on the remote control to life.

“What the fuck?” He asks again stepping up close to a partygoer dressed as a Lumberjack, hand reaching out to touch them. 

‘No! Don’t touch him!” Derek’s voice is pained and Stiles turns abruptly to look at Derek. Hand jerking away from the lumberjack as if he had been about to touch a hot stovetop.

“Ooohhh please do touch’im.” A voice singsongs from somewhere within the sea of frozen bodies. Stiles backs away from the Lumberjack, stepping back to Derek.

“What’s going on? Am I being punked?” He asks, side-eyeing Derek. Derek is pale and breathing heavily but still somehow manages to give Stiles a look that tells him he is being stupid.

“He’s dying.” The voice sings out again. “Werewolves don’t like wolfsbane. It doesn’t agree with them.”

“Wolfsbane?” Stiles questions, head swinging around every which way trying to find the sources of the voice. But no one is moving. No one is even breathing. Besides himself and Derek, everyone is as still as statues.

“Of course, silly!” The voice giggles. “Wolfsbane is poison to a werewolf. And what a better and easier way to kill a werewolf than a bonfire full of wolfsbane!”

“I’m so being punked.” Stiles murmurs as Derek collapses in a heap beside him.

‘This isn’t funny guys!” Stiles says looking down at Derek amazed that even “too cool for you” Derek Hale would play this much into the joke.

“Not a joke.” Derek wheezes out, hand reaching up to tug at the hem of Stiles’ hoodie. Stiles crouches down or rather sinks down to his knees beside Derek. Air rushing out of him as if he had just been suckered punched in the gut. Cause holy shit! He had been right about the wolves. Er..slightly right. Werewolves were still wolves. Ha! Take that Dad!

“I’m curious though.” The voice is closer this time and Stiles’ attention is jerked from Derek.

“How is it, you aren’t caught in my trap like the others?” Cold air tickles the back of his neck and he spins around trying to find the source.

“Trap?” Stiles voice cracks and he licks his lips “Just special I guess.”

“Yes, werewolves are incredibly hard to trap. So I had to resort to bait. Did you know that werewolves are most delicious just after a full moon. Like ripe juicy strawberries. Of course these teens and their out of control hormones will make for delicious dessert. A chocolate cake to follow a great steak meal, if you will.’ the voice tickles the back of his neck again and Stiles stumbles a step or two forward.

“Nah I like my werewolves fresh from a waning moon.” Stiles snarks, eyes still roving over the party, trying to find the voice.

“I was going to start with the werewolf. But I think you will make an excellent appetizer.” The voice hisses as a petite blonde girl dressed as Tinkerbell steps out from behind a group of people dressed as the fruit of the loom fruits. She grabs Stiles by the face before he can even blink and pulls him towards her.

“Come now. Give a kiss and sleep in your eternal Avalon.” She whispers as she presses her lips against Stiles’. He is too surprised to act and with her lips pressed against his, he feels weak and sleep does sound so nice. He can feel himself floating and it is a euphoric feeling. He can hear Derek shouting his name but he ignores it in favour of tasting this Tinkerbell’s lips. They are like the ambrosia of the Gods’. He cannot pull away, greedily drinking it up.

Then suddenly there is a fire burning from the very center of his being and the Tinkerbell is pushing away from him with a shriek.

“A spark?!” She howls, features contorting into grotesque shapes as her cherubic face melts away. Stiles isn’t sure what makes him do it. But he presses his hands up against her. One over her face and one over her heart. He doesn’t know how he knows. But it is like some innate bred-in knowledge. He just thinks her out of existence. Or at least that is the only explanation Stiles will ever be able to give if he is ever questioned about tonight. One minute she is there and the next she is not.

“Holy shit!” Stiles exclaims fist pumping in victory. “Dude, did you see that? I kicked some ass!” Stiles whirls around grin plastered on his face. Around him the partygoers spring back to life as if the play button had been hit.

“Shit! C’mon, let’s go.” Stiles pulls Derek to his feet and drags him away from the fire and smoke.

‘So...werewolves huh?” he asks after they are some distance away from the smoke and Derek is mostly able to walk on his own. Derek doesn’t answer Stiles, he just does this thing where his eyebrows look like they are contemplating murder and then his eyes flash a brilliant blue and he is running away from Stiles at inhuman speeds.

‘Werewolves.” Stiles breathes out watching Derek run away. “Awesome.”

***************************** One Month Later **********************************************

It’s been a month since the party in the woods. And Stiles has managed (mostly) to not think about Derek or the strange fairy girl or even about what he managed to do. In fact, he has even managed to not go full blown obsessed over werewolves being a real thing. A really real thing to really exist. He only has half of the town library’s werewolf collection checked out. But November is slowly fading into December and Stiles hears a rapping on his window.

“Scott, you don’t have to knock.’ Stiles calls out not bothering to look up from his computer screen.

“I thought you had a date with that genie girl..whatwashername...Kira! From the Halloween party.” He says as the window slides open. But the heavy thuds of boots are no the soft clunks of sneakers Stiles is used to hearing.

“Stiles..” Derek says softly and Stiles definitely does not fall out of his chair.

“Derek...uh..Derek...you’re...uh..here in my room.” Stiles says in a way of greeting. For a moment Derek stares at Stiles with an unreadable look on his face. And for a moment Stiles wonders if werewolves eat humans.

“Are you going to eat me?” Stiles voices his worry out loud because it is what does.

“What? No! My alpha...my mom that is, told me that I need to come..no what I mean is that she wants me to invite you over. She figures you probably have lots of questions.”

“We are already at the meeting the parents phase of our relationship? Aw man Der-bear, I feel as if this is all moving too fast.” Stiles quips nervously as he pads over to his bed and sits on the foot of it. He motions for Derek to sit next to him. derek doesn’t budge. Stiles sighs and falls back against his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“I do have one question.” Stiles says slowly. “Do you think I will ever be satisfied with another kiss in my life?” Derek’s nostrils flare at the question and he takes half a step forward.

“That is what you question?! You learn that werewolves are real and you vaporized a fairy and you want to know about kissing?” Derek asks incredulous. Stiles lifts his head up and grins cheshire like at Derek.

“Yeah dude. Kissing is a very important aspect of life. I had planned on a future with lots of kissing. Kissing that lead up to other things. But after that fairy...huh fairies are real too...kissed me, I don’t know if I will ever be satisfied with kissing anyone or thing else. I need to know now, so I can start preparing myself for a life of lonely lips.” Stiles lays his head back on the bed and idly moves his hands through the air as he rambles on.

Derek shakes his head and takes another step closer to Stiles. His legs knocking against the others knees.

“You don’t want to know what she meant when she called you a Spark?” Derek leans over Stiles, his face hovering near Stiles’ face. Stiles licks his lips nervously as his eyes dart to Derek’s lips.

“Well I mean...ah..I am curious about that. But uh it seems just awfully lonely to live a life I can’t ever experience a kiss like that. Kinda makes me wish I hadn’t poofed her out of existence. Which is still the coolest thing ever. But still kissing!””

“Poofed?” Derek whispers, breath hot against Stiles’ lips. Stiles nods tilting his chin up ever so slightly as Derek closes the distance between them and presses his lips against Stiles. The kiss is short over before it even barely begins. But Stiles feels breathless all the same.

“Not bad.” Stiles says after he has his lips back from Derek. “Fairy girl was better. But since you did almost die a month ago, I can’t expect much out of you. We’ll just have to practice til you are better at it. In many place and many positions.”

“Shut up.” Derek hisses with no malice as he presses down for another kiss.

Stiles closes his eyes and thinks if this was all it took to get Derek to kiss him, he would have saved him from killer fairies ages ago.


End file.
